<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile and Nod by Gemini_Baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985620">Smile and Nod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby'>Gemini_Baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests and Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, POV Tim Drake, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne Bonding, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne Are Good Brothers, Timmy deserves big brother rights, YeetDC2020, he gets them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> I wanted it as a you and me thing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em> I knew you would do it for me  </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em> Even if you may cover it up with complaints so that you may not appear eager.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em> I know you love the various photos I take of landscapes. Maybe I wanted to see a fanboy you.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em> I wanted to have some fun with you.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em> I wanted to mess with you a little bit.  </em><br/><br/>All of these are the answers which are true but he would never say it. He doesn't know what to say so he doesn't. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests and Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile and Nod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my amazing friend, Syn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I really have to do this?” Damian asks for the fourth time.</p><p>“You are moving too much,” Tim complains instead of answering the question. </p><p>“Why do you want me to do it? You could have asked anyone else. They would have agreed happily.”</p><p> </p><p>Good question.</p><p>But Tim had planned it all. This is perfectly planned and Tim had thought every step in detail. He had planned all the possible outcomes. </p><p>Wait. Why is he sounding like he has planned a space mission and he is trying to tie Damian with a rocket? And why does the voice in his head suspiciously sounds like Jason? </p><p>Tim would wonder about it later. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, he has a little brother whose photos he needs to capture for his photography class. </p><p>“You are the one best suited for this homework,” Tim replies. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were the easiest to bribe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> You at times are the one most likely to comply</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was not in the mood to promise favours for the next drug bust.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I didn't want to annoy others.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to owe favours few.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to spend time with you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted it as a you and me thing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I knew you would do it for me  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even if you may cover it up with complaints so that you may not appear eager.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know you love the various photos I take of landscapes. Maybe I wanted to see a fanboy you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to have some fun with you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wanted to mess with you a little bit.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>All of these are the answers which are true but he would never say it. He doesn't know what to say so he doesn't. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Actions speak louder than words.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I the best suited for this homework?” </p><p>“The subject was: little things and/or babies.” </p><p>“I am not little Timothy. And I am not a baby either.” Damian pouts. He looks offended at being considered little. </p><p>He looks cute though and Tim captures four photographs of the pose instead of the required two. They may come in handy someday… </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Gremlin, sure. Nice pouty face posture.” </p><p> </p><p>Not all the poses and facial expressions he is making Damian do are the requirements of the homework. But he can have a little fun. Right? </p><p> </p><p>Tim gets big brother rights too! </p><p>Big brother Right#1: Messing with baby siblings because (a) it is fun (b) especially because it is fun. </p><p> </p><p>Tim is going to have fun with the last one and mess with baby bro. </p><p> </p><p>“I need another pose. Thanks for the scowling, pouting, and broody poses. Now for the last ones..” </p><p>“Yes?"</p><p>"Smile" </p><p>"Smile?"</p><p>
  <em> click </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Smile and Nod"</p><p>"??" </p><p>"Smile and Nod. Smile and Nod"</p><p>
  <em> click  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p><p>
  <em> click  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And if Tim has made a video or two too, no one needs to know. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the help. Here are some of my landscape photos for your art references. And these are some of my photos if you want references for painting faces." He suddenly feels unsure about what he is saying and doing. Especially about saying the last sentence. Maybe he shouldn't have said it. Why would his brother want his photos? </p><p>But then the wide eyes look full of fondness for the photos make it worth it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Damian gives him a grin, a quick hug and runs away before Tim realizes that he hugged him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not fair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He runs after him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cackles and laughter echoing in the manor.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had too much fun writing it.<br/>Hope you love it. 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>